Rosas para los muertos
by Cehache
Summary: Suzuki no quiere creer que Muraki haya muerto, ni guardar esos sentimientos encerrados para toda la Eternidad. La locura se apodera de él y no quiere, ni sabe, pararla.


Muy gráfico. Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Recomiendo de todas formas que si empiezas, lo leas hasta el final. Lee bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo.

* * *

><p>Rosas. Probablemente las rosas que había intentado regalarle esa misma noche. Sus rosas. Cubrían el cuerpo sin vida de Muraki. Un hilo de sangre abandonaba la comisura de los labios y manchaba la almohada como una pequeña gota de rocío.<p>

Blanco. Si Muraki era un color, era el blanco. Su pelo, su ropa… el aura que le envolvía. Debería ser un aura oscura, el embajador de la muerte no debía ser menos. Sin embargo, era blanca. Irradiaba eso que cautivaba a la gente, que le hacía deseable para hombres y mujeres. Irradiaba un halo tan puro que en contraste con el horror de sus actos resultaba incluso macabro.

Más macabra era la forma en la que había muerto. Probablemente envenenado hasta el punto de la agonía, cubierto de rosas y con un sobre y un Rey de Espadas cortado por la mitad que le hacía partícipe de un juego enfermizo que cualquiera de los pasajeros a bordo del magnífico crucero estaba llevando a cabo. Y ahora el principal y más que justo sospechoso estaba muerto.

A Tsuzuki le enfadaba a sí mismo el no poder pensar en nada más que en la belleza de aquella muerte. Muraki era desesperadamente atractivo. Desesperadamente porque desde la primera vez que le había tocado, deseaba haber sentido asco. Deseaba haberle odiado y deseaba poder desearle la más horrible de las muertes. Por todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que estaba haciendo, y si no le detenían, todo lo que haría. Por eso se odiaba a sí mismo, porque lejos de desear todo eso, sólo deseaba que fuese más allá. Que le obligase en un fingido intento de huida, que le forzase contra la pared… que se lo hiciese de forma violenta y le atase para no tener que sentirse culpable después de ello. Un deseo frustrado, un deseo de pertenecerle. Le gustaba que sólo le desease a él. El deseado por todos estaba encaprichado con el shinigami, la criatura más bella de todo el limbo. Se sentía especial, pero era algo más que eso. No quería amor. No quería ternura. Tampoco es que la pudiese obtener de la encarnación del mismísimo demonio. Quería saber qué sentiría una vez que le perteneciese. Quería deleitarse oyendo los gemidos de placer calentando su cuello con su aliento. Imaginar y saber que sólo él podía darle lo que deseaba.

Pensar que una criatura tan vil, tan poco interesada en los placeres de la carne, en cualquier otra cosa que la misión (hasta ahora desconocida) que acaparaba los retorcidos espacios de su mente, tuviese esa debilidad enfermiza por él, le hacía sufrir de placer. No se sentía poderoso sobre él. No sentía tampoco lástima. Se sentía identificado, y si realmente quería entregarse a él, era por saber, conocer sus reacciones, crear un círculo vicioso en el que Muraki disfrutaría de placer por tenerle, y Suzuki moriría de placer por ver su rostro, calentado por la lujuria de conseguir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo persiguiendo.

Tsuzuki quería que aquello ocurriese. Por supuesto él no lo sabía, se empeñaba en negárselo a sí mismo. Y lo conseguía. Lo apartaba en un rincón de su mente y se centraba en proteger a Hisoka. Cuando dejaba de odiarle tanto, pensaba en lo que le había hecho al joven, la maldición con la que había corrompido su cuerpo y que le había llevado a una prematura muerte a los 16 años.

Muraki siempre utilizaba el sexo para dañar a las personas. Él lo sabía, y le daba igual. La inmortalidad le protegía de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle. Y ese vínculo invisible de atracción no reconocida entre ellos, era espeluznante. Eso lo hacía más deseable. Todas las cosas odiables y odiosas del doctor eran a fin de cuentas una especie de masoquismo irrefrenable: le arrastraban hacia él con cadenas irrompibles, y lo peor es que él deseaba ser arrastrado. Sin saberlo. Sin querer saberlo, más bien.

Y ahora no habría más. Tanto tiempo de jugar al ratón y al gato, esperando encontrarle en alguna de sus escapadas a la Tierra, deseando que fuese él el culpable tras lo que quiera que fuese que estuviesen investigando para encontrarse… deseando, siempre deseando. Lo que tenía que llegar algún día. Lo que llegado el momento él rechazaría y negaría, pero acabaría ocurriendo realmente. Algún día.

Pero ya no iba a ocurrir. Porque ahora yacía muerto en la cama de su habitación. Inmaculado, pálido como de costumbre, con el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, las manos abrazando su ramo de rosas y sólo podía pensar en aquello: qué forma tan hermosa de morir.

Hisoka hablaba sobre sospechosos, y teorías, y deducciones que entraban en sus oídos pero no llegaban a su mente. Él seguía con los ojos clavados en aquel cuerpo perfecto, y comenzó a pensar en que todo había acabado. Todo había terminado por fin y para siempre, y el doctor nunca volvería a tocarle, a decirle cuánto necesitaba su cuerpo. Y el día no había llegado. Su fantasía más que factible nunca había culminado. Podrían haberlo hecho en el salón de te, aquella noche en el casino, incluso el día que se conocieron, dentro de la iglesia. Así nunca se habría sentido culpable. Quizás después, pero no tanto como se sentiría después de saber de todo lo que ese hombre era capaz. No, ahora ya no habría nada más de aquello. Ahora quedaba un recuerdo y una frustración que duraría para el resto de su vida: la Eternidad.

El cadáver no podía ser levantado, y el único médico que podría haber confirmado una autopsia era él mismo. Decidieron dejarle descansar en paz sobre el lecho en el que le habían encontrado, y continuar con la investigación en cualquier otro lugar del barco, no sin antes retirarse a dormir, o no podrían pensar con claridad si seguían despiertos durante mucho tiempo más.

Hisoka decidió quedarse con la princesa, ya que debido a su enfermedad, necesitaba los cuidados que el ahora fallecido médico solía darle. Pero ahora ya no podía. ¿A Hisoka le gustaba aquella chica? No lo sabía ni quería saberlo. Había ido hasta allí para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sólo eso estaba ahora en su mente. Sin poder deshacerse de la responsabilidad de cuidar de la chica pasaría la noche velando por ella en su habitación, confiando en la madurez de un Tsuzuki cuya mente daba vueltas en círculos a la imagen del doctor. _Muerto_. La palabra resonó en su cabeza, y aunque había pasado una hora desde que lo habían encontrado, por primera vez se dio cuenta. Necesitaba todo lo que él le proporcionaba. La vida de un shinigami era rutinaria, y poco o nada gratificante. Era trabajo. Además un trabajo que él no había escogido. Sus encuentros fortuitos o planeados eran una de las pocas cosas que le hacían seguir en aquella pesadilla de inmortalidad hasta que no pudiese más.

Se escapó de su habitación y se adentró en la que había sido escena del crimen. Furtivamente, porque aunque nadie diría nada tratándose del jefe de la investigación, le convenía que nadie supiera que estaba allí.

Cerró la puerta por dentro, y se aproximó hasta el lecho. Ahí, de pie, con la poca luz que entraba por el ojo de buey, pensó que aquél debía ser el ser más hermoso que podía existir. La perfección. La total y absoluta perfección. Desde la cicatriz en su ojo derecho, hasta todas y cada una de las imperfecciones que pudiese tener, sólo le hacían aún más perfecto. El Mal. Por supuesto. El Mal no podía tener otra forma. El Mal tenía que ser algo deseado para poder corromper a aquellos que quisiesen acercarse a él. Y Tsuzuki ya estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado de dar para nunca obtener recompensa. Demasiado rencoroso con todo aquello que le rodeaba y no hacía más que frustrarle una y otra vez. Y ahora Muraki se había convertido en uno más. Le había abandonado en una vida llena de nada y la rabia le llenaba por completo. La hubiese emprendido a golpes con el cuerpo si no fuese porque manchar a un ser perfecto era para él poco menos que inimaginable. Sin saber cómo, entre esa nube de pensamientos, se había colocado sobre él, casi sentado, con las rodillas clavadas a ambos lados. Contemplaba al borde de las lágrimas el rostro del doctor. Lágrimas de ira, de la frustración que resonaba en su cabeza y le congelaba las venas. Ahora sí que le odiaba. Y le deseaba más que nunca. Con el dorso de la mano le abofeteó una vez. Sabía que dejaría marca, pero ahora mismo le importaba menos que nada. El rostro de Muraki se ladeó, y él sólo pudo traerlo de vuelta a su posición e inclinarse sobre él, para besarlo en los labios, con fuerza, dejando caer su peso sobre él y haciendo de la ropa y el ramo de rosas que sujetaba la única barrera entre sus cuerpos. Estaba tan frío…

Lamió la sangre que brotaba de su boca, en un gesto de sadismo puro. Era una venganza. Por abandonarle. Por negarle lo que debería haberle dado. Por no haber sabido leer en sus ojos lo que le pedía cada vez que se encontraban y se negaba a entregarse a él. Por haberse dejado asesinar de aquella manera tan burda, después de que él le hubiese estado persiguiendo tanto tiempo sin resultados.

Con todos esos pensamientos, y con todos esos sentimientos, colapsando su mente y agolpándose en sus sienes, haciéndole perder todo tipo de razón que le quedase, desabrochó el cinturón que rodeaba su cintura, y comenzó a desprender a aquél ser inerte de los pantalones. Simplemente. Como siempre hubiese querido hacer. Como siempre hubiese querido que le hiciera. Separó sus piernas, se desabrochó el pantalón y le penetró con todas sus fuerzas y toda la ira que no pudo contener y que empezó a brotar de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, bañando un rostro inexpresivo que se limitaba a fijar su mirada en la cara del doctor. Imaginaba todas y cada una de las reacciones que reflejaría en su rostro si todavía estuviese allí… si su alma no hubiese abandonado su hermoso recipiente. Imaginaba cada gemido, cada respiración, cada expresión en sus ojos, e imaginaba la mezcla de dolor y placer que le llevaría a la locura. Imaginaba lo que el doctor sentiría por tenerle por fin, únicamente para él, e incluso pensaba en qué cosas le diría. _Esta noche eres mío_. Intentaba silenciar los sonidos que peleaban por escapar de su garganta en forma de gritos. _Tu cuerpo perfecto me pertenece_. Quería controlar esas manos que estiraban de los cabellos plateados y amenazaban con dejar marcas que una hora antes no habían estado allí. _Te voy a follar hasta que no puedas más_.

Tsuzuki seguía embistiendo con sus caderas a un ritmo frenético. Quería que fuese duro y rápido, quería herir todo lo posible un cuerpo que ya no podía sentir dolor. Quería descargar su frustración cuanto antes. Así que no tardó mucho en correrse dentro, mientras besaba con desesperación aquellos labios fríos, en los que afortunadamente se ahogaban sus gemidos, imaginando esas palabras que hubiese deseado que el doctor, perdido en una espiral de placer, hubiese derramado junto a su oído en una exhalación de oxígeno caliente.

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Muraki, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, pegando los labios a éste para besarlo suavemente, sobrepasado por el fuerte olor que desprendían las rosas, y susurrando palabras que hablaban de odio y de tristeza, de frustración y de consuelo.

Se levantó y se retiró, intentando dejar todo en el estado en el que lo había encontrado, aunque era obviamente poco menos que imposible. No le importaba. Ahora mismo era un fantasma. Una sombra que vagaba. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho después de hacerlo. Había sido consciente desde el principio. Desde que había abandonado su habitación para colarse en ésta, hasta que había intentado limpiar las evidencias de que alguien había estado allí. Todo el tiempo era consciente. Y ahora era mayor la pena y la sensación de pérdida (no del hombre, sino de lo que el hombre le daba), que el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Porque no se culparía de aquello también. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Todo quedaría así. Él en uno de los peores actos enfermizos y sádicos que se podían cometer, violando un cuerpo que ya no podía ser mancillado, y sintiendo paz. Una paz que nadie podía arrebatarle, y sobre todo, una paz que necesitaba desde hacía tiempo. Aún así, una incompleta paz. Y es que eso sería todo lo que tendría, porque una vez más resonó en su cabeza: _Muraki ha muerto_.

* * *

><p>Muraki le sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza contra sí, mientras le pedía que se uniese a él. Había resurgido de entre los muertos. Había aparecido de la nada, sujetando una de las rosas, con una sonrisa maldita en los labios, y sabiendo todo lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había hecho cuando creía que había muerto. Eso que a cualquier ser le hubiese parecido abominable, el doctor se lo describía ahora como un acto de <em>puro amor<em>.

Había fingido su propia muerte para escapar de las acusaciones y poder seguir con sus horribles experimentos con órganos humanos. Para Tsuzuki era demasiado toda la palabrería que había creído que nunca volvería a oír sobre la necesidad que tenía el doctor de poseerlo y los suaves besos con que colmaba su cuello, y lo apartó de sí, dejándole escapar una vez más pero queriendo dejarle que lo llevase con él en su huida, para no tener que imaginar más, pero sabiendo que era imposible, y que ahora el juego no había hecho más que empezar.

_Llorabas. Maldecías. Y gemías con desesperación dentro de mí. Me besabas, y lo más importante… me besabas como si aún estuviese vivo. Piensa en ello. Me amas. Puro amor. Y por ello, me odias._


End file.
